Vampire Princess
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: College is right around the corner for Yuki, Kaname, and Zero. This is the last night truths and secrets are revealed. Yuki finds out more about her past and what does it have to do with the vampire world. FINALLY UPDATED 1
1. Princess Found

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Princess Found

* * *

**

Tonight is the schools finally prom night and the Night and Day Class are combining to have their prom night. People are going around, asking someone out on the last minute and going into town for a dress. It's sundown, five o'clock, and the party starts at eight and ends until morning.

Tonight is the last night the seniors are going to spend together because in the morning they go home. Last night to confess your love or have any other remarks.

Yuki and Zero are going to be split up for college. They were surprised when they had exceptions letters. Yuki has school in Kyoko and Zero's is in Tokyo.

Now, Yuki and her friends are walking down the street, discussing what dress they are going to buy.

"I want sky blue."Yori says while looking at Yuki and Sayori.

"I want... purple."

"How about yellow?" Yuki asks her friends.

"No, I think pink will work out for you, Yuki." Sayori says while stopping in front of the crowded dress shop.

"Pink is such a girlie color."

"You're a girl so it would do nice." Yori smiles.

"Or are you?" Sayori questions her sex.

They all bust out laughing. "Shut up you guys!" Yuki takes her friends by the arm then go into the store. "Besides, I don't know if I'm going to prom tonight."

"Why not?" Sayori looks at Yuki.

"You don't have a date or you can't get a dress?"

"Both and I really don't feel good today. I've got cramps."

"Yuki finally became a woman." Sayori cheers.

"Shut up!" Yuki blush in embarrassment. She finally relieved her first period.

"Congratulation." Yori says.

"You guys pick out a dress, I'm going to go and get something to drink across the street."

"OK." Both of her friends say at the same time

Yuki walks back out the store to the dinner across the street. The dinner is normally full put this time it's quite empty. But she did Zero along with some other girl talking. She seems happy.

'Zero got a date?' She thinks while turning away and going to the bar side of the dinner. She orders her stuff and sit on the high chair near the counter.

'My stomach.' She puts her head down on the table while holding her stomach. 'Is this a stomach ache or cramps?'

"Are you all right, young lady?" a man asks her.

Yuki looks up, to the side of her, and sees a handsome and familiar young man. Well, he looks like around Kaname's age.

He is the same height as Kaname, short brown hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki replies to the stranger.

"You don't look fine to me." he sits next to her with a smile on his face, a warm smile.

His smile reveals his fangs. He's a vampire.

"No, I'm fine, sir. Thank you." She sits up and puts her guard up.

"You go to Cross Academy, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't be so formal." he moves a little closer to her. "So, there is a prom tonight. Why aren't you buying a dress?"

"!?"

"I didn't mean to be nosy. I'm just a friend of Headmaster Cross."

"...Umm. I can't afford the dress I want."

"What dress you want?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going."

"No date?"

"That and no money."

"Tell me what dress you want."

"The one in the window, the strapless pink one with the glitter on the corset."

The man looks and smiles. "That will look beautiful on you."

Yuki looks back at the man with a bright smile.

"You've become a beautiful young lady." He reaches his hand out to her cheek but she pulls back a little. He places his hand back. "Sorry. You must feel really uncomfortable. Forgive me."

Yuki's strawberry milkshake comes and she drinks it a little. "... Are you heading to Cross Academy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Yuki!!" her friends call her while coming through the door.

Yuki looks at the door way to see both of her friends with dresses in their arms. "That was fast."

Yori comes to Yuki first. "You should have came."

"Yeah,"

"I told you I'm not going." Yuki smiles at her friends then looks at the guy but he was gone. 'Where did he go?'

"Let's go." Sayori pulls Yuki.

Yuki puts money under her glass then leaves the dinner. 'That man... he looks _soo_ familiar to me.'

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Listen, this was a hard thing to write for me becuase these characters are a little confussing. Well, this is my first Vampire Knight story so go easy on me. Pleaze. If u want to be my editor then email me away.**

**But tell me what u think so far?**


	2. Transformation

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Transformation

* * *

**

A woman and her husband, pure blood vampires, are in the Headmaster office with Mr. Cross and Kaname. The woman and her husband are the most powerful and top of the vampire world. They are the king and queen of the vampire race.

The woman haves long brown curly hair, blue eyes, and have a very woman figure full of curves. She is wearing a purple pants suit.

The man is wearing a suit to know that he means business. He has short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Cross, we have come for our daughter." the man says while looking at his wife then at the Headmaster.

"The agreement was to let her finish school here, at the academy, then come back to us." the woman says.

"Yuuki, I know, your highness." Headmaster pushes up his glasses more to his eyes.

"We shall leave at once." says the man.

"Daring, at lease let her have her prom night with her friends." the woman places a hand on her husband cheek.

"True. Besides, she didn't transform yet." he smiles.

"Shall I call her, your majesty's?" Kaname asks them.

"Yes, I've been dying to get her in my arms."

The door opens and their son come in, the young man who was talking to Yuki at the dinner. "My little sister is in her room preparing for the dance with her friends."

"Kyo, you've seen her all ready?" his mother ask her.

"Yes, she's grown into a beautiful young woman."

**Yuki is in her room, she just finished taking a bath. **To her surprise, Zero asked her out back in town, after meeting that vampire. She didn't want to go because of her cramps and her stomach was killing her. She got pain killers and they didn't kick in yet.

She sits on her bed, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Yuki." her friend knocks at the door.

"Yes, Sayori?" Yuki looks at the door and watch it open.

Sayori comes inside with a rectangle box under her arm. "This was outside your door. I think this belongs to you." She places it on the bed next to her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Yuki gets up and opens the box and pulls the pink fabric out. "Oh, my gosh." She smiles while unfolding the dress she wanted so badly. "This is the dress I wanted."

"This is a five hundred dress! How did you get this!"

"I don't know who brought me this but thank you!!" She giggles while holding the dress against her and looking in the mirror.

"You are going to look like a princess tonight." Sayori gets up and touch Yuki's hair. "We all are. I'll do your make up and hair."

"Thanks."

**It's that time for prom and everyone is heading to the gym. Both classes have been warned to behave and stick with their date. **Now, Zero was outside her door, waiting for Yuki.

"Come on, Yuki." Zero knocks on the door again. "Hurry up."

"Stop complaining!"

The door opens and Yuki comes out, holding her dress. "Can you zip me up?"

Yuki's hair is up in a high pony tail with curls. She has small pink flowers in the curls. Her dress makes her breast appear bigger and her shoulders are covered by a silk pink scarf.

Zero's mouth drops because she looks so beautiful.

"Zero, zip me." Yuki holds her dress more.

"S-Sure." he snaps out of it then zip her up.

"Thanks."

After, she takes his arm and head towards the gym. "Let's go."

"I thought you didn't want to go tonight."

"This is the last night we'll be able to see each other. I don't want to miss this night for anything." She takes him by the arm and goes outside.

"Your coloring is looking off."

"I'm feeling a little bit tired and my stomach is bothering me, but, I think I can last for tonight." she gives him a weak smile.

"Yuki..."

"Zero, please."

When they entered the school, the chairman takes a picture. "Yuki you look beautiful. You to Zero!"

He takes Yuki into his arms and tears come down. "I love you so much."

"Dad, are you all right?" Yuki looks up at her father. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy. And both of you will be leaving me tomorrow."

"That's half true. I decided to leave in the end of this month."

"I see."

"Let's go." Zero takes her by the arm.

"Say ya later, daddy!" Yuki smiles while waving to her father.

When they arrive at the gym, people are dancing and having a good time. The snack bar is guarded by teachers. One juice says Moon Dorm and the other says Sun Dorm. Their punch is actually made by the blood pills.

The night class on one side of the gym and the day class in on the other side. Yuki noticed the guy from the dinner is sitting next to Kaname at a table. They are looking at her, she feels so embarrass she turns around quickly with a blush.

Her and Zero stand in the door way for a moment then sits down at a table.

"You look beautiful tonight Yuki." Zero places his hand on hers. "Well, have beautiful."

Yuki smiles at Zero while placing a hand on top of his. "Thank you. You actually look decent tonight."

They both smile. Zero gets up and ask her to dance.

"I would love to." She gets up and let him lead her to the dance floor.

It was a slow song so they get to dance closely. Yuki is dizzy in the process but is fighting it.

"Yuki, I want to tell you something." Zero moves her closer and brings his mouth to her ear.

"That you've been taking dancing lessons behind my back?" She giggles.

He smiles then laughs. "That and... I love you, Yuki."

Yuki looks up at him while they slowly stop dancing. "Zero..."

Before she knew it, his face moves forward but his lips came first with a mission to press against hers. Once they did, Yuki just stood there, in shock. It's just a passionate kiss that Yuki didn't respond to.

"Zero... I love–

Bump... Bump

Bump... Bump

Bump! Bump!! Bump!!! Bump!!!

So much heart beats invaded her head. It got louder and louder. But, out of them all, she can find the one that belongs to her because her body echos it. Then, the pain that used to be in her stomach transformed to her whole body. She can feel her rushing blood flow through her body. She was so hot and thirsty.

"AAAHHH!!!" Yuki screams while falling to the floor and holding her head.

The glass windows and lights shatter, the speakers break and explode. Screams and running worried people fear on what just happened. The gym is completely dark and glass is everywhere.

"Yuki!" Kaname runs over to her then picks her up bridal style.

He takes her outside then to the Moon Dorms.

"Ka-Kaname- Sama... It's... is't so...o...h-hot." Yuki breaths harder then hold herself. "I'm... I'm so thirsty!" Her vision becomes crimson red.

Before she knows it she is placed on a bed gently by Kaname. Her pains came as waves and she got hotter and thirsty.

In the room, the woman and her husband, and her brother Kyo surround the bed.

She holds herself when a wave of pain came again. "AAAHHH!!!" She holds herself like she was cold and then shivers. She's fighting it.

Yuki calms down when the pain left her.

"Stop fighting herself and the pain, dearest." her mother sits on the bed, takes her sharp claw, and wounds herself on the neck. "Drink."

"No..." she looks at the woman and lie calmly on the bed. "Who... who are you?"

"Your mother."

"I have no mother."

The woman touch her blood, place some on her finger, and place it in Yuki's mouth.

Once Yuki taste the blood, a memory of the woman and her when she was little playing. She starts to remember everything that happened to her before she turned five.

She attacks her mouths neck and begins to suck. The blood is so familiar and the taste brings two word to mind 'mother' and 'vampire.'

She comes closer to the woman and drinks harder.

"Drink, my child." her mother says while her breathing heavies. "Remember our times together. Restore your memories." she cries.

She felt love, sadness, pain, happiness, joy, and so many emotions. She can see the day her mother had her, first words, when she learn how to walk, where she lives, and who loves her. How sad her mother felt when she was reported missing.

"S...stop." the woman says now.

Yuki didn't lust over her blood so she did what was told. Blood drips down from her chin and on to her dress.

"Mother." Yuki starts crying harder while lying on the bed backboard.

She touch her teeth to find fangs, not just two fangs but four, two on each side. "Four?"

"Mark of loyalty, my dear princess." Kyo says to her. "You are princess of vampires and my sister."

"Kyo." Yuki searched her memories. "My big brother."

"Yuki, take this." her father says while offering her a glass of blood pills.

It wasn't what Yuki wanted but she will obey school rules. The drink didn't taste so bad but it filled her thirst.

"Rest my child, we leave in the morning." her father says.

"Leave? Where?"

"Back home, to the vampire community."

**Later that night, when everything was rested, besides the Moon dorm, Yuki wakes up from her nap and gets dressed. **Everything she owned is in the room now, it's just six trunks. She puts on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She has to see Zero and her father before she left.

When she opens her door, she meets face to face with Kaname. She noticed that she gotten higher to. She's up to her neck. That's not the only thing neither, her breast are larger then they were before. She went from a training bra to a large B cup. And her hair grew down to her waist line.

"Princess, you're up." Kaname says while bowing.

"Don't bow, Kaname." Yuki sighs while looking at him. "And don't call me Princess."

"That's what you are." he gets up and looks at her.

"You are my friend and I want you to call me by my name."

"All right, Yuki." he smiles then frowns. "Going to see Zero and Chairman?"

"Yes, I leave when the sun comes up."

"You want me to com–

"Please do." she takes his hand. "Show me the way out of here."

"I know this is hard for you." he puts his arm around her shoulders. "Yuki."

"It is. I was ready for going away for college and coming back here for the holiday but now... I don't know what's to become of me."

"You will be our princess and change the vampire world."

"Why can't I just be a vampire instead of a princess." she holds him back while walking.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you, Kaname." She smiles.

They walk down the stairs and the living room falls silent because they all got up and bow when the saw Yuki.

"Princess Yuki." they say at once.

Yuki looks at them for a moment then heads for the door. "I don't think I can get used to this."

Outside, limousines are being loaded up, and some are taking off. Shiki goes to Yuki and bows. "Princess Yuki and Kaname- Sama, it's been fun." He takes Yuki hand and kiss it softly. "But, I have to go and take my leave. Have a great summer."

"I will." Yuki smiles then takes her hand back gently.

"In the morning, it's going to be 90 degrees so some of us are pulling out of here early."

"I see. I must go, Kain. Have a great summer." Yuki says while walking away. 'I wondering if I'm going early since the weather.'

This thought made Yuki run to the Sun dorm. She runs until she reaches her fathers room, her true father. But, he wasn't there. If he's not there then he's in the school in his office.

She was right, him and Zero was looking out the window at the leaving Moon dorm students.

"Zero... Father." tears form in her eyes.

They look at her with tears in their eyes. She first goes to Zero and hug him hard. He holds her as well.

"Zero, I'm going to miss you so much!" she cries harder while keeping her grip. "Oh, Zero."

The Chairman comes over and hug her and Zero with tears streaming down his eyes. "My daughter and son. I will miss you both and no matter what... I would always love you."

"Because we are leaving, I still don't think you as my father." Zero says with a smile.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I had this out. I don't chek my work. Sorry about that. I'm in a rush because I have hw and I'm limited. I write fast and I still have the idea in my head. 3rd one is coming sooner then you think. **


	3. World Of The Night Part1

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

**A/N: All of you know I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own these characters that I've created and who you haven't heard. I'm mixing my OC with the main ones.**

**By the way, this is a KanamexYuki love story. It's going to be long. Its more fun that way.**

* * *

**World Of The Night**

**Part 1

* * *

**

The sun is almost fully in the sky and Yuki and Kaname are leaving together. It's still cool out because of the breeze so the temperature drops to at lease 70. Now, Yuki is walking with Kaname under a umbrella. Both are walking towards the limo.

Zero and the Headmaster stand on the side, watching them.

Yuki stops in her tracks. "Wait." She looks back at the father that loved her and raised her. "One more time." She runs from the umbrella and into the arms to the once she still and always be her father, the headmaster.

He welcomes her with open arms and large amount of tears in her eyes. "I love you, Yuki."

"I promise to write you ever week. I will never never stop loving you. You are the father I love and always will. No matter what, I will always be your little girl."

"I love you too, my daughter. I will look for your letters and I will write back."

She cries harder then goes to Zero. She kisses him on the lips softly and quickly. She can feel the heat coming. "You write too. I won't forgive you if you don't!"

"I will." he brings himself to smile.

After, she goes to the limo door, looks at them, then inside with Kaname, Ichijou, and Kyo. Inside the limo, there is a flat screen tv with cable, champaign glasses, blood pills, dessert, microwave, and refrigerator. The windows have two layers, dark, and light. The dark one is on.

Yuki sits near her brother, Kyo, and across from Kaname and Ichijou. Kaname seems disappointed for some reason.

Yuki whips her face then looks at Kyo. "Where is mom and dad?" she feels a little weird saying that but it was the truth.

"They are in the limo in front of us. Do you wish to ride with them?"

"I'm fine where I am." She leans back and looks out the window.

"I'm dying to get back home, I miss Mt. Fujiyama so much." Ichijou yawns then stretch his arms out.

"It will be nice to finally get back home." Kyo smiles while placing a arm around Yuki. "Are you all right, Yuki?"

"Just a little tired."

"Rest, we have a long way to go. Five hours of a drive, one stop, and then a day flight to Emt. Fujiyama."

"I see." she looks out the window at the town and street she used to walk on. "That's a long way."

"It's worth it. Fujiyama is your kingdom, our kingdom. The people are very excited to see you again."

"..."

They can tell how sad she is because you can hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"Anyone want to play poker?" Ichijou offers while holding a case of cards.

"I'm game." Kyo smiles at Ichijou.

Ichijou looks at Yuki. "How about you, princess?"

Yuki looks at him for a moment then smiles. "I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you." Kaname offers.

"Ok, then I'll play."

**Later...**

"In her honor, a royal flush." Yuki holds up her Queen card then the rest cards to the boys. "I win!" She cheers for herself then takes all the chips to herself of the table.

"Kaname, what did you teach her? She's making me look bad." Ichijou whines while lying back in his seat. "I quite."

Yuki takes a sip of her drink then leans back against the seat near Kaname. "I'm out. That was fun."

The Limo stops in a parking lot of a hotel.

"Where are we?" Yuki looks out the window. "A hotel?"

"Yeah, we stop at a hotel before we get to the airport. We left some things here." Kyo says while opening his window. "The sun is going down quickly. We will stay here for the night."

"Oh." Yuki sits back down then yawns a little. "I'm so sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep yet."

I'll go get our things, Kaname- Sama." Ichijou leaves the limo after Kyo.

Leaving Kaname and Yuki alone.

"You knew, didn't you?" Yuki whispers to Kaname while not looking at him.

"Yes, my princess."

"Remember what you've been telling me?" She smiles at him. "Don't be so formal."

"I'm sorry."

"Kaname, are you all right?"

"Yes."

"You're disappointed. About what?"

"Nothing," He takes her into his arms. "I have you now so it doesn't matter. I've won."

"Kaname..." She leans into his arms and holds him back. "Won?"

He was disappointed that Zero took her first kiss and then she went back and kissed him again. Zero is far away now, which means, he can have her all to himself.

**Yuki and her new family along with Kaname and Ichijou went into the hotel and are greeted by a lobby of vampires. **Yuki's mother, Bella, keeps Yuki close to her and tells her about how to act. She doesn't do it in a bossy way but a loving way. A lot of people kissed Yuki's hand, she felt kind of tasty since everyone is kissing her. Just the thought, she giggles to herself.

They go up to the top floor to a beautiful sweet. You first walk down a hallway, rooms on your left and right, and a piano in the room ahead, the living room. The dinning room looks like a ball room. Everything is so beautiful and large. In each bedroom you can put ten king size beds. The bathrooms are full of glass with a few in ground baths. The most beautiful thing is that there is a in ground pool on the balcony and a hot tube.

Yuki stands in the hallway looking at everything.

"Princess Yuki, I'm Mika and I'll be serving you while you stay here. If you want anything, I will fetch it for you. I am your humble servant, Princess." she says while bowing low and holding her maid dress bottom out.

"Nice to meet you Mika." Yuki smiles at the bowing young lady.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Princess. Would you like something? Something to eat?"

"Not at this moment, no thank you."

"If you need me for anything, just call, Princess Yuki."

"S-sure." Yuki almost pick her bag up but Mika grabs them instead.

"I'll put this in your room for you, Princess."

"Thank you."

"You are really kind, Princess." the girl looks up for a moment then puts her head down.

"Umm... Thank you?" Yuki walks away while the girl put her stuff in her room. 'I'm tired.' she yawns while going to her room.

Her room has a canopy bed with curtains all around, she has a windowsill she can sit and look out the window which have black curtains over them now. A make up desk with fresh and brand new make up, large walk in closet that keeps her clothing and shoes, a office desk with a flat screen computer, Book shelves, mirror on the ceiling, the television is planted in the wall in front of the bed and list of movies are on the side.

Rrrr!!!

A animal sound was heard in the room and it came from the other side of Yuki's bed. When she looks, there is a large wolf in a cage.

"Why is their a wolf in my room?" Yuki looks at the animal.

"It's for you, Yuki." her father, Yukimura stands at the door with a smile on his face.

"For me?"

"The blood inside the animal is for you to drink and then the fur is done as a jacket or scarf."

"T-That's cruel."

"In the pass, it use to be humans in the cage and not the animal. Animals have no souls so it doesn't matter now. Plus, us vampires are trying for peace so we have to change our ways." he say while sitting on the bed.

Yuki just looks at the wolf. "I still think its cruel."

"You'll understand later in life." he smiles while looking at his daughter. "So, tell me about yourself. I haven't seen you in a long time and I want to know the daughter I've only known for four years."

"It's not much to say. I like pink. I want to be a lawyer or a model or singer when I grow up and... I care for others. I don't like fighting and I'm 100 percent behind the change for peace between vampire and humans."

"You will be a great Queen one day, my daughter." he says it with so much happiness in his voice. "That boy, you kissed before we left Cross Academy, do you love him?"

Yuki didn't know what to say. She just kissed Zero because he kissed her and she won't see him again. The person she really loves is Kaname. "I've confused my heart." she thinks out loud while placing a hand on her chest.

"Sometimes the heart is a difficult thing to deal with." He says while leaving the room. "We are going to eat soon."

"I will like to rest for a while, that's ok?"

"Sure, it's fine."

Mika enters the room and stand by the door.

"Mika, can you run me a bubble bath please?" Yuki looks at Mika.

Mika still has her head down, all servants must be like that Yuki guessed. Mika leaves the room and into her bathroom.

Grrr! The wolf growls louder and tries to open the cage. In the process, hurting himself and making him bleed. The scent of his blood fills Yuki's nose and caused her to drool. "Very tempting."

It growls again. "Don't make me eat you!" she yells at it.

It quiets down and whines. 'It knows its fate.'

Yuki sighs while closing her door and taking off her shirt.

"Your bath is ready, Princess." Mika says while coming in the room.

"Thank you, Mika." Yuki wraps her hair up and puts on a rob.

Yuki goes in her bathroom and jumps in the tub, causing water to go everywhere. "Oops."

Mika runs to wash it up.

"Mika, I can do it. It's my fault that the tub–

"It's her job to do it, Yuki. She's your servant and she is to do clean and look after you during your stay here."

Yuki looks a the doorway to see her mother with a towel wrapped around her body. "Mother." There still a strange sound in Yuki's voice when she calls her parents their role. She's not used to it yet.

"Do you mind if I join you? If you don't mind."

"S-sure. I don't mind." Yuki moves to the other side of the tube while her mother gets in.

"This brings me back," her mother says while going to Yuki. "We used to wash together a lot when you were little." She takes Yuki and hugs her. "I missed you in my arms."

Yuki wanted to say 'I missed them too' but couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt safe and warm in her mothers arms.

"I remember you used to pretend you're a mermaid swimming around in the small ocean." her mother laughs.

"I sometimes do." Yuki laughs, for real this time.

Outside the bathroom, at the dinning room table, four men sit eating their lunch. It was so silent, you can hear some of the laugher Yuki and her mother makes. Kaname is smiling because he hears Yuki laugh for the first time.

"It's good to hear them having a good time. I thought Princess Yuki would never smile." Ichijou smiles while looking at his steak.

"Yes, I agree. I never heard my wife laugh this much before." Yukimura says while looking at his glass of animal blood.

**At night time, Yuki has her dinner with her new family and same friends. **She learn that vampire families aren't what she expected. She thought it was just about blood but it was different. She played video games with Ichijou, gone swimming with her parents and had a volley ball game. Her father and her really bonded when they talked about being a lawyer and what he will do with future boys.

Now, she looks at the calm down and sleeping wolf in her room. She unlocks to cage slowly while keeping eye contact.

"Now, I don't want no growling or biting. I won't hurt you. Just follow me and I'll put you where you belong."

The wolf understands her and bows her completely. When it came out of the cage it licks her hand. When it allows her to pet it, it starts playing with her.

When she walks through the balcony, through the hallways, living room, dinning room, and all over she went the wolf follows her with tongue stuck out and tail waging.

"You've grown attach to it I see." Kaname smiles while looking at Yuki come into the living room.

Yuki stops and the wolf hit her and makes her fall. "I guess so." She sits on the floor while looking at the wolf. It put on a innocent face. "Aaaawwww!!! THAT IT I LOVE YOU!" She hugs it.

"Your going to keep it?"

"I rather not. I like cats really."

"What kind of cats?"

"Just a cat." she gets up and sits next to Kaname. "Can you come with me. I want to go out."

"Sure." he gets up from his seat.

"Good."

"If you want to set him free you should let him out in the woods."

"How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I know you long enough, Yuki."

"True."

Yuki put on something nice to wear, a red dress with white straps. When her father seen it he looks how much of her legs were showing.

"Going out?"

"Yes, I want to go for a walk."

"Don't go alone."

"I'm taking her, your majesty." Kaname says while taking Yuki's hand.

They go in the elevator and head to the lobby with the door. Once again, the whole lobby vampire bows while they walk by.

When out the hotel, Yuki and Kaname walk in the woods to let the wolf free.

"Why didn't you eat it?" Kaname asks.

"I couldn't. It's so cute. And I rather not." Yuki stops then looks at Kaname. "I think this is far enough." She looks at the wolf. "Go."

It stays there and lick her hand. "No, go!" It jumps away then runs off.

They just stand there, watching the wolf disappear before their eyes.

"Let's go." Yuki says while heading back but Kaname grabs her and brings her into his arms. "Kaname?"

"I was surprise with your actions. You make me feel so hurt, Yuki. My dear and sweet Yuki." he places his hand through her hair. "First he makes you, keeps you all to himself, and then kiss you. It makes me angry that my Princess has been touch by another."

"You mean, Z–

He kisses her on the lips gently then pulls back. The kiss didn't last for three second.

"Come, I want to show you good time." Kaname smiles

Yuki stands there in complete shock while looking into Kaname's eyes. She know her whole face is red. 'He kissed me. The first one in my whole life that I've ever love just kissed me.'

Kaname smiles then takes her hand. "Theirs more where that came from."

"You know," Yuki begins to walk with him. "I'm very happy I get to be with you Kaname. I don't know if I could have handle this is I wasn't with you."

"It will be fine. You will have your ups and downs but I will support you."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What do you think? I had to change from England to Mt. Fuijyama. Sorry. The editing job is till for grabs. You have to be good at it and not just take the job. I'm trying to get better with my writing.**


	4. The Bond

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Bond

* * *

**

**Yuki lies in her bed, it's morning, and still in the hotel. **She just got in the bed but she's not sleepy because of earlier. She sits on her bed, looking at the television. Her room is pitch black because her curtains are close. It's cold, very cold.

She's watching a 'The Princess Diaries' and see how her life is a little similar to the girl. No one told her she was a princess after the person dear to her knew.

"At lease you have a choice." She mumbles while holding the blankets closer to her. 'And taking away who you love the most.' tears appear in her eyes then she shakes her head. "No, I can't think like this." she sighs while cutting the television off. 'I don't want to cry! I guess the whole separation thing isn't working out for me. No, that's not it. It's because I a **princess **and have a duty and I might not see my fath– Chairman again or Zero.'

"I'm such a child in a grown body." she sits up slowly, puts on her cotton rob, and head to the kitchen to get something to drink. On her way to the kitchen she smells blood, vampire blood. It came from Kaname's room. The smell like spices with a little of sweetness.

She opens his door and finds Kaname shaving in the mirror in his bathroom. A cut on his cheek.

"You shave?" she smiles while appearing behind him.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you?" she touch his blood then licks it off her finger. So much power ran on her tongue. "Hmm..."

He turns to her and brings her to his chest. "That good? You're the first who have taste my blood in a long time."

"I'm honored." she reaches up to his neck and licks it hungrily. "May I?"

"For you, and only for you, Yuki." He lowers himself to her.

She takes her four fangs and bit into his skin. She didn't attack it to make it squirt everywhere but did it slowly. Like four needles going into his neck.

Waves of strong power enters her body slowly and pleasurably. She can hear his heart beating from faster to faster after every suck.

"Ahh..." He gaspes for air while holding her closer to him. His breathing increases and his vision fades, making him dizzy. "Y-yuki, e...enough."

She takes some more then lets him go and him falling on her. She didn't fall back but hold him up. Her strength has increased when she turned.

She puts him on his bed then holds him to her chest. Just like the night when the vampire child took her strength and they were in the room, holding each other. His head on her chest and resting. But, this time, he holds her back.

"My Yuki." Kaname says before sleeping and moving her closer.

"Kaname." she puts her fingers through his hair. "My Kaname."

"Forever." he whispers against her chest.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: The real action starts in... about... one my chapter. I'm sticking to this story for now BUT I will let it go and come back to it. If you see on my profile, this is my... 22 story? Well, people are wanting updates. Don't worry I won't forget this one. Maybe two or three more chapters. It depends on my mood and how much hw I have.**

**Tell me what you think. LOL**


	5. Princess Lessons

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Princess Lessons

* * *

**

Finally on the way to Mt. Fujiyama, in another limo, in the day time. The whole mountain is the whole vampire community/ kingdom. Only the Nobel's, pureblood's, and royal family live on the mountain. The rest of Japan, besides Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches, and other creatures, and mystical beings, humans think its run by monks. Well, it's not. You can't get into the city unless you are one of these beings. Hunters are allowed, even though they don't come, only because the vampires are trying for peace. It's a risk but it's a good start.

Kaname and Ichijou left early in the morning, leaving Yuki nothing but a kiss on the cheek and good luck.

Now, Yuki and her family are entering the largest castle, a gothic and scary looking place, but inside, is so beautiful; even though the curtain are closed and the lights are dimmed. The floor is light brown marble with golden leaves and stem curl designs. The ceilings are fifty feet high and the walls are less then 100 feet wide. The stairs are made out of black marbles have a red carpet on the stepping area; in the middle. There are painted pictures all over the wall that shows her family from the time when Japan traded with Britain. And, and to make it worse to Yuki most of them are alive. She knew vampires can live long but not that long.

When Yuki entered her room she felt dizzy because she has so much stuff and so many rooms. When you enter her painted gold double doors you enter into a small room with a window few of the back of the palace. In the room, the floor is wooden with white walls, a large vase sits in the front right corner, and a black grand piano sits in the middle of the room.

To the left of the hallway there are two other rooms, her office/library and a empty room. To the right there are also two more rooms, her bathroom and bedroom.

Her bathroom is a large square room with a large in ground tub with a fountain in the middle of the fountain is a mermaid. Surrounding the bath are white silk curtains. A little corner for a white toilet and sink.

In her bedroom there is a queen size black canopy bed, white sheets, and a black blanket. See through curtains surround all exits. The floor is covered with white carpet and the walls are two colors. The square walls have a black and white pattern. She had a pine color night stand. A full screen tv, make up stand, walk in closet with her own fashion show run way with a mirror on each wall.

The library has two floors with large wall to wall bookshelves, a case of stairs that leads you to the smaller section of books with chairs and sofas to relax and a fire place. Downstairs there is a wooden desk with everything you need for business and a nice leather chair. Statues of great poets and writers stand all around the place. And she has a large balcony with a telescope.

The other room has nothing in it.

All of this is hers.

Her brother, Prince Kyo, looks at her room.

"All of this is mine?" Yuki steps in the hall then goes into the living room.

"Everything in these four rooms is yours." He answers while putting down the black curtains to the windows. "If you want to change the room around or add more stuff just tell one of the servants."

"My Prince, my Princess." a maid comes to the door then bows very low.

"Ahh," Kyo smiles while taking Yuki gently by the shoulders to spin her around to look at the young maid. "This is your personal maid, Rika."

Rika looks like a nerd with her large glasses and neat uniform. She has blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"How do you do, Princess." Rika dips then looks at her with a calm face. "I'm happy I get to see you again. You've grown much taller."

"Rika..." Yuki searches her memories. "Ok."

"Rika, can you go and fetch my sisters tutor?"

"Hai, my Prince." she bows then leaves the door way.

"I have a tutor?" Yuki looks at her brother with a 'Are you kidding?' look.

"To teach you to dress, eat, stand, walk, speak just like a princess. You are a princess, you might not act it** but you will learn to be a princess**." he smiles at her expression.

"Great, more work. After I struggled through school all this time. I have to be something I'm not."

"**You are a princess.**" He tells her while holding her closer. "Don't worry; Miss. Lisa isn't that bad of a teacher. She's really a nice teacher."

"You had her?"

"Yes, she's the perfect teacher."

"Thank you, your Majesty." a woman says while entering the room. She is much taller then Yuki, she has to be at lease seven feet tall. She has on black high heel shoes; a suit without a wrinkle on it, French manicured nails, neat brushed back black hair, and perfect make up adorned her face. The look on her face is completely serious. When she looks at Yuki she looks disappointed. "I expected better."

'Hey!' Yuki yells in her head while looking at the woman but her look was so strong.

"Please, Miss. Lisa, go easy on here."

"Sorry, Kyo but no, I don't do easy, she has much to learn."

Kyo lets go of Yuki and walks pass her. "Have a good time."

He leaves and the maid closes the door after him.

Miss. Lisa takes out her square glasses and places them on her face then circles around Yuki, like a lion about to kill its prey.

"Bad smell ,looks—

"Hey!" Yuki yells at her. "I look and smell-

"Be quiet!!!" She roars at Yuki, making Yuki turn back around in fear. "Don't interrupt me when **I speak**, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, madam."

"Good." the woman chuckles while standing in front of her Yuki. "Like I was saying, has an attitude problem, un-neat, and... must I go on." She turns to Rika. "Get some changing maids. We have **a lot **of work to do."

Yuki growls.

"Hush, you are not a werewolf. You shouldn't growl."

Rika comes back with three more maids. "Madam Lisa." they all say at once.

"Give this **thing** a bath." she snaps her finger.

"Yes, madam." they say while going to Yuki and stripping her of her cloths.

"No." Yuki says while folding her arms so they can't take her shirt off then sits on the floor. "I can undress my self, thank you."

"Oh, my gosh! She sits on the floor!" Lisa says while looking at Yuki with the same serious look. "Fine, bath with your cloths on. They are nothing but rags anyways. Girls," she snaps her fingers again and the maid picks up Yuki.

They carry her all the way to the hot tub then throw her in without hesitation. Yuki scream through the whole thing. Luckily, the water is at lease nine feet deep.

While underwater she can hear Lisa giving orders. Once she got up she's taken by the shirt to the side. Her long hair begins to get washed while two maids cut her cloths off. Two maids wash her clean, making her skin red as a cherry.

In ten minutes everything is done. Rika comes in with a massager table. On top of the table there is a white cloth and a pan of hot wax with a stick.

"What is that for?" Yuki looks at Lisa while shivering because she has no towel and the room is cold.

"That, Princess is for the nasty hairs on your body. We have to fix your eye brows and eye lashes. And you look like big foot with all the hair on your body."

"Wax off?"

"Yes, dear." she gives Yuki an evil smile.

She's placed on the table on her stomach. Once they put the hot wax on her back Yuki screams through out the whole castle.

"Stop being a baby. The pain didn't even come yet." Lisa says while sitting down on a chair with popcorn in her arms; like it's a show.

Yuki turns her head to the other side and let the tears roll down. A maid put a cloth on left leg then rips it off fast.

Yuki screams as loud as she can then lose her voice for that moment. Once they put on another cloth she got up and ran, feeling the breeze hitting her body. She didn't get far because they grabbed her then snatch the cloth off her back.

"AHH!!!" Yuki screams while feeling her naked back.

"Never run from a un settled issues." Lisa says while tapping her pencil on Yuki's forehead. "Understand?"

"Yes, madam." Yuki lies on the floor and cries more. 'I want this to stop!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"

* * *

**After the whole waxing thing, the maids took Yuki's weight, height, and measurements to get a dress and new outfit for her. **The old outfits and stuff are all thrown into fire. They straighten her hair and styled it to so many things. Curls, straight, high pony tail, flat twist, and other styles she never knew she can do with her hair. They finally left it to straight with an inward curls. They put on make up then finally her outfit. A lime green gothic Lolita dress that looks so ugly because of the purple ribbons. Her shoes are so high; she can't even walk in them on any kind of floor.

Once the outfit is on, they move to the library. The maids block all the exits while Lisa sits at her desk. Yuki is on the top floor on the stairs waiting for her time to come down.

"Now, when you meet people or enter a ball room or a meeting, you have to look serious and gentle at the same time. Show me that you mean business when you enter a meeting, everyone is waiting for you, and you show me how you will start."

Yuki looks at the stairs while taking a step down.

"Stop!" Lisa yells at her while looking at Yuki. "Never look at your feet, chin up, shoulders back, breast out, and head never down." she turns to Rika. "Give her a book to balance on her head."

Rika picks a book from the shelf then puts it on Yuki's head.

"I don't want that book moving or falling." Lisa orders.

Yuki takes a deep breath and takes her first step. 'Just breathe and walk normally. You can do this Yuki.' She holds on to the railing gently then walk down the stairs, feeling the book moving a little.

"DON'T MOVE THE BOOK!!!" Lisa yells at Yuki. "Add another book." she tells two maids. "Yuki, back up the stairs, every moment the books make you get two more!"

Yuki lets another tear come down her cheek.

"Crying isn't going to help you. Tears don't work but at a funeral; which we never have here. You can cry and whine all you want. You're not getting **any where**."

Yuki whips her tear away then bits her tongue and holds feels the hard pain in her throat. 'I- I will not cry!'

She takes a deep breath then walks down the stairs while glaring at Lisa in her eyes. 'You devils reincarnation! I hate you! I wish I can just hit you–

Her thoughts are interrupted by Lisa. "Perfect,"

Yuki didn't know what she was talking about until she noticed she's standing in front of her desk. She did it without knocking any books over or making them move.

"Lower your aura."

"My aura?"

"Your anger. I can feel your anger all over the room it comes from your aura."

She calms herself.

"Better." Lisa gets up from the seat. "Now, sit."

'Peace of cake.' Yuki grins while sitting at the desk, back straight, shoulders back, not looking down, chin up, and have a calm face on.

"Almost perfect." Lisa pulls Yuki back gently. "Back to the chair. Never look down with your face but with your eyes."

"All right."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"You say 'Yes, Lisa- san.'" she corrects her. "No one is your equal but your brother, your parents are higher then you, while everyone is lower then you, even other purebloods. You call them 'san', your brother by his first name, and your parents... you can call them father or mother or 'Sama.'" she sits on the table. "Don't let any one disrespect you or insult you in anyway. If you do, it shows you are weak and they can and will walk all over you. Only your parents and maybe your brother. If you have something on your mind then speak it, important things."

"Lisa- San, get your bottom off my desk." Yuki tells her politely.

"Your–

"Now." she glares at Lisa.

"Why should I?"

"Do you question my authority?" she moves her head while saying that.

Lisa smiles while looking at her. "You got that from a movie, didn't you?"

"Yeah and Kaname- San." Yuki smiles at her while Lisa gets off the desk.

"Kaname- San, a fine and great young man." she stands in front of the desk. "He's mean to some but you can see he's a softy."

Yuki turns at Rika. "Get her a chair, please."

"Yes, Princess." she bows while heading up the stairs to get a chair. "One of you help her."

"Yes, Princess."

"So," Yuki looks at Lisa again. "Why do I call you San? What are you?"

"Nobel class and your teacher. I am your equal."

"Then I should be calling you... Sensei, not San."

"Good, I thought I had you confused."

"I catch on."

"It's been an hour, your brother never made it this long. He ended up crying and running to mommy."

Yuki smiles a little. "I see the real you, a little now. Your kind but when it comes to teaching you go hard on your students, you seem to want them to get back at you."

"Your smart, too." she sits in the chair when the maids put it on the floor. "Good, your speaking has a little work but still good."

"Thank you, Lisa- Sensei." Yuki sighs then lowly. "Now, I want to change this dress. It's horrible. I want a plain white dress."

"Plain?"

"Yes, I'm not going out am I? Why waste an outfit. And plus this dress is ugly and ribbons are for children." she gets up and heads to her closet with her maids.

Other maids are running in and out her room, filling her brand new cloths and shoes into her closet.

"I was waiting for you to speak up." Lisa follows her.

She steps on her platform, holds out her arms and separate her legs. "Get a green dress, simple, clear or diamond earrings and a necklace. And I want these shoes cut lower."

They did as told and put it her cloths on for her. She can do it herself but she lets Lisa feel happy about her accomplishment today.

"That is it for today, Princess. Tomorrow we work on your studies of your family background and history."

"More work?"

"Yes, then your dancing lessons and power lessons."

"Power lessons?" Yuki turns to Lisa. "What do you mean Sensei?"

"Every vampire has a power. As pureblood and part of a royal family, you should have many powers and strong ones at that."

"I understand." she looks in the mirror again. "Can I walk around? I want to explore this place."

"As you wish, Princess."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Sorry I took so long. Fanfiction won't take my document. My fan Sango edit this chapter for me. What do you guys think? Oh, and i'M going to add another Vampire Knight story soon. Much sooner then you think too. Teheheh **


	6. Princess Lessons Part 2

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Princess Lessons **

**Part 2

* * *

**

It's finally night time and Yuki is having her own tour covering the castle ground. For five hours it took her to look at the west part of the castle and now she's going to search the east side. At first, she got lost because she was running away from Miss. Lisa and the maid Risa. They wouldn't leave her alone. It's not that she wasn't safe where ever she went, they are guards all around the castle, everywhere you turn there are two of them in one hallway.

Now, Yuki is walking the main hallway on the first floor; four floors in all. It's quiet all around but you can hear footsteps of others when their shoes hit the marble floor. But, once she turns the corner she hears moaning and her brother talking. The first room on her left side is cracked open a little.

"Haa." he growls out loud.

'I don't like that sound.' Yuki thinks while taking a silent step closer. She leans against the wall and looks in the room to see her brother and one of the maids having oral sex. She's giving him pleasure and by his sweaty body and red face, she's doing a good job at it.

By watching her body feels hot and her sex tingles.

She gasps loudly then turning to run but slams right into someone or something, making her almost fall but is held up. When she opens her eyes she sees her brother looking at her with a 'What the hell are you doing here?' face.

"You ok?" he tries to get breathing back to normal.

"Y-yes." Yuki stands up and steps back from him with a little blush of embarrassment. "I'm fine."

"You look beautiful. You must have survived Lisa- Sensei's training."

"For now, I had to run from her when she said it was over for the day."

The door behind her fully opens and a maid comes out then bows. "Princess Yuki. Prince Kyo."

"We are done for today, you make go." Kyo smiles while looking at the maid behind Yuki.

"Hai, My prince." the maid leaves like nothing happen, down the hallway.

Kyo grins while looking at Yuki. "How old are you, you should be 17, right?"

"Y-yes."

"When your birthday comes around you can have one of your own, if you desire it."

"Desire what?"

"A sex slave."

Yuki blushes beat red, she could be mistaken for a cherry with hair and human body. "I- I don't desire it. I was just being nosey. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." he smiles down at her. "I am the stupid one to leave the door open." He puts his hand through his hair. "What time is it, do you know?"

"It just turned dark, I think it's about six."

"Oh, I better call Kaname."

"Kaname?"

"Council of Ancients meeting tonight."

"Meeting here?"

"Yeah, in the main library. You should be able to attend."

"No, because Princess Yuki will be having horse back lessons." Miss. Lisa appears behind her along with Risa. "And learning family history."

"But you said that was planned for tomorrow's—

"As a Princess, a lot of things are going to change on you. Your plans will always be busy." she explains.

"Fine, I want to get the easy stuff over with." Yuki sighs while she looks at Lisa then back at her brother, who has a smile on his face. "You are so lucky."

"You're the lucky one since you have Lisa. I rather be doing what you be doing then go to meetings."

Yuki sighs low then turns back to Lisa. "Have a great time with your meeting, Kyo."

"Have fun horse back riding." he walks away and fixes his new suit.

He's heads to the main entrance because he feels a presents there he knows very well.

* * *

**Yuki shows up in the back yard were the feilds, gardens, party area, and pool area lies. Lisa told her to meet her in the party area, Yuki searched her memories and end up finding the party area to find her mother, cousins, and aunts **having tea.

'Some horse back riding, something I was looking forward to.' Yuki thinks while being told to sit down on her mothers right side and near her cousin.

"Wow, Yuki has grown so much. She's adorable." one of her aunts says.

"To a beautiful young lady, I say." another aunt says.

"Yes, I agree." her mother says. "Now, this is her first tea so we will go easy on her for now but in the future... it will get much harder."

"I don't understand, it's just a tea party." Yuki speaks up up.

"Yes, but there are rules on Tea parties." her cousins says that sitting next to her.

"Enlighten me, who'd you please?"

"For one thing, you are suppose to have a hat that fits outside, a white or yellow or any light color. And have white gloves on."

Yuki looks at her cousin clearly and notices it's the pureblood that she saw at the party when the young boy took her energy. Her name is Sara Shirabuki, she is the same age as Yuki and looks much beautiful then her.

"You have a shock look on your face, you must remember me." Sara says.

"Sara Shirabuki, of course. The cousin I used to play with all the time. I don't forget a face."

"Good," Sara gives Yuki a warmly smile then takes Yuki's hand. "I was afraid you didn't remember me."

"Well, ladies, we will forgive my daughter for this tea party but the next one she will know what to bring." Her mother says again.

* * *

**Later that night...**

The tea party is over and everyone is playing games. Yuki and Sara sneaks away and heads inside of the castle. Now, walking down the hallway for fun.

"So, how have you been in the last thirteen years?" Sara ask her while giving her a gentle smile.

"Well, and yourself."

"My parents are trying to marry me off, even though my birthday isn't until next month."

"You're having a party?"

"Yes, I'm sending the invitations out tomorrow. But since I knew I was coming here," she reaches in her pocket book and takes out an envelope and gives it to her. "Here. I want you to be my honored guess."

"Thank you, Sara." Yuki takes the invitation.

"Who'd you like to spend sometime at my house tomorrow?"

"I must decline on your invite. Lisa- Sensai has to teach me family history and the list goes on. That woman is a demon in skin." She giggles.

"I had Lisa myself, she can be a pain but it pays off."

"It seems it does."

They go into a small dinning area to sit. They talk while having more tea and cakes.

"Maybe you can help me with something?" Yuki says while placing her tea on the table easily.

"Anything."

"The family history."

"You don't even know your own family history? You have been gone for a while."

"Yes, I haven't been in the castle since I was four. Not much I can remember."

"You poor vampire. I bet it was quite a shock when you found out everything."

"It was and still is." she gives her a small smile. "I know things will be difficult."

"Yes, the vampire hunters can enter the city and cause trouble to the community. Every time we try for peace, vampires and hunters go and ruin it."

"All through history, people, humans and vampires, have battled and some tried to change to stop the blood shed. But, there are always others who would want it different. I hate it. Even though you try to hard on everything. Even though it won't be easy. Nothing is. But its worth it." Yuki looks in her lap then looks at her cousin. "Right?" she smiles.

"Yes, but like you said, peace isn't easy. Us vampires have to sacrifice some of our human blood supply and change to animals and pills. We change that and they stop killing us. But, it seems our actions and our sacrifice isn't enough for them. The greedy fools. I hate playing with food."

Yuki laughs on that last comment she made. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I find it funny as well." she smiles. "I'll tell you the family history. First..."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I think I will stop from there. Update when I can. I'm working on a novel now, my own. If you will like to read it, I will post it on the net soon. I will tell you when. LOL **

**Oh, tell me what u think? I think the sex slave was a little bit too much. **


	7. I'm Princess Yuki

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

"**I'm Princess Yuki."**

* * *

Yuki sits up from her bed, the sun is up, and the castle is silence. Yuki is trying to sleep, she can't so she turns on her tv and look at the news. 

"_Last night, ten victims have been killed from a strange creature. Medical teams said when they expected the body, not one drop of blood has remained inside the victim. Also, each have scratches of a wild man. Strange things about it, which is a mystery to the police, there are no finger prints or any DNA records of this crazy mad man. All we know there is a wild man or animal on the lose and leaving so much death." _The female reporter says. _"Some people say vampires have been hiding out and away from man kind. I–_

Yuki cuts off the news and tries to relax in her bed. "What a problem, it seems a Class E is on the lose."She gets up from her bed and heads over to her study wearing her long yellow night gown. 'This is the second killing this week and none of the men have found the culprit. It seems that I will have to deal with this in the matter.' Yuki sits at her desk and look at her computer screen where all the killings have taken place. They are twenty spots all together and they are in some kind of pattering, Yuki can't figure it out just yet. "It seems, your heading here but then again, you run away, and feed more. Afraid to be looked upon others which hate you or afraid because you will be killed on the spot."

"I say for both of the reasons, Yuki." Kyo sits at her table holding a vampire community newspaper. "But it did come to the area, attacking a couple of pure bloods."

"I see," Yuki lays her head on her desk and think. "Let me think."

"Get some rest at lease. We go to our cousins party later on tonight."

"I know . . . " Yuki smiles while closing her eyes. "But, I'm to go out."

"I won't and our parents won't allow that." He protests.

"Sorry big brother Kyo." Yuki uses her powers to change her cloths into a blue tank top, and blue jeans with light and dark-blue Puma sneakers. "But I have this whole Saturday planned a week ago and I am **not changing my plans.**" She winks her left eye at him while disappearing.

"Yuki!" Kyo yells.

In the busy town of Tokyo, people all around are shopping and having fun in the morning. Teens and adults are hanging out with their friends to go shopping or families spending time with each other.

Yuki uses her vampire powers to show up into a dark alley where the sunlight is blocked out from.

'This is my day. I'm going to for full my dream.' She walks out into the sun then quickly steps back into darkness. "Too hot." She sighs while closing her eyes then use her powers to put an invisible sun block shield around her. "Better." She walks into the hot sun and crowded street of Tokyo.

'I've been out into the night for a month now and I missed the sun so much.' Yuki grins to herself while looking at the jewelry in the window. 'I have every thing in that window.' She walks passes the store then to a dancing school window. Inside the window, you can see the young teacher and people her age doing hip hop dancing.

"Cool," she smiles while looking at the boy's spin on her head. 'My dream.'

Her dream is to become a dancer, the best dancer throughout Japan or even the world. She loves to dance and to sing. She needs to get the dancing part down first before she can sing. She can sing but can't dance.

Yuki continues to watch the students, in a daze, she didn't even realize a boy came out into the street. The boy looks at her with an interested look in his eyes.

"You want to come in, miss?" he asks Yuki.

"Oh," she jumps a little before she turned to the handsome boy; not as handsome as Kaname. "I... Sure."

"You are just in time, for try outs."

"Try outs?" she walks to the boy and into the dancing school, into the dark room filled with AC. The only light inside the building was the hot sun which came from outside.

"Yeah, they are holding try outs for the dancing school uptown." He smiles at her more. "I'm a student all ready. Will you like to try out?"

'Yes!' Yuki shouts to herself. "Sure."

"Ok, sign up over there and good luck." He points to a desk with two people sitting at and forms all over the table.

"Thanks." She walks across the room to the sign up station. "Excuse me, but I would like to sign up."

"Sure." The girl at the table tells her while holding her an application. "Here."

She takes the application and study it before she starts signing up for it. 'A dollar a day? Easy money.'

She starts signing up for it and once she finished, she turned the sheet in, and placed on the dance floor.

'Wait, but I can't dance!' my hopes went down then looks at the student who were dancing on their own. The judges on the side were watching. 'Everyone is good . . . !!! What do I do . . . ?'

"Hey, you don't have to be the best. Show how you feel." The boy she met in the front tells me. This time, she truly opened her eyes and saw his handsomeness.

The boy is the same height as Kaname, short black hair with red tips, muscular body, and blue eyes.

"How I feel?" she questions him while dancing to the right. 'Easy for you to say, you can dance.'

"Listen. You don't have to be good immediately. Don't mind others around you!" the teacher says to the group of people.

'Ok.' Yuki closed her eyes and listens to the music. 'I feel it. The music. The passion. The beat. The words.' Yuki starts dancing. 'I might not be the best but I can do it.'

'This feeling. I LOVE IT!'

Yuki dances her heart out and with the music. Before she can get really into it, the music stops.

"Ok. That's it." The judge says. "Wait for five minutes and you'll know if you can pass to the next round.

Yuki leans on the wall mirror, out of breath, and heart pounding. 'That was so much fun. Even if I didn't pass, I WON'T STOP DANCING.'

"Hey, you were awesome." The guy she talked to came over to her. "Have you danced before?"

"N-no." She gasps for air while smiling at the boy.

"You seemed like a pro."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no lie."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm Kenji, place to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Yuki."

They shake hands and sit down on the floor together.

"You know, if we pass. We get to dance at clubs, parties, and holidays, in public. The next show should be in a week."

"Wow. That's a lot."

"That's just the beginning. The one after that, you sing and dance."

"Well, if I do make it. I will live with it since this is my dream. I will continue to dance even if I don't make it. I won't give up."

**Five Minutes later...**

"All right, listen for your names. Only twenty will be chosen, ten girls and ten boys. If your name is called then join me to the backyard. If you are not called then you must leave or stay out of the way."

Boys.

Bon

Kenji

Benitora

Daniel

Kevin

Philip

Tom

Jason

... etc.

Girls

Okuni

Yuya

Mahiro

Kyoko

Tohru

And Yuki.

Yuki heart jumps for joy and cheers while going to the back of the place and sees a built up stage, camera, lots of people, and food. It looked like a small concert.

The teacher jumps on the stage and talking into the microphone. "Hey, it's now time for the second and final round. Our following contestants are going to be given a song, learn it in ten minutes, and come here to sing and dance to it."

The crowd cheers and screams from the excitement wile Yuki panics. She has never sung in front of anyone; besides Mr. Cross and Zero.

A person gave her a song and she was lucky she knew it.

"Thank Kami." She sighs while looking at the lyrics and remembers what to do when she gets on stage. Then, she was given a number, numbers 20. She is the last one on stage. 'Good, more time.'

"First one up, Okuni."

The crowd screams when the girl, Okuni, walks on stage, and the music starts. When the girl starts to sing, she was so good, no great. She sung and dances like a professional.

"Wow. She's good." Yuki mumbles to herself.

"That's Okuni. Dancing and singing since the age five. She **should** be good. And you know what, she is."

'I won't be good like her.' Yuki lowers her confidants again. 'I can't do this.'

"Calm down, I know there is a large crowed out but come on, it will be cool." Kenji says while touching her shoulder.

She didn't even look at him but run away. "I'll be right back."

Yuki went to the bathroom to wash her face. "I can do this." She felt a tear run down her cheek and her legs shaking. 'Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I shaking?'

"Yuki, calm down. You can do this." She looks into the mirror and sees tears running down her face. 'It's only about five hundred people and millions of more on tv watching me. I'M MAKING MYSELF EVEN MORE NERVES!'

Tears traveled down more and she washes her face more. "No. I- I won't back down now. My . . . my . . . my dream is to go pro. I'm not going to give up because of a crowd and others. I'm doing this for me. **Me. Me only.** My chance to go pro and I'm **not going to back down and run away now**. It hasn't even started yet."

"That's the spirit." Someone in one of the stalls says while walking out.

The woman has long pink hair, green eyes, and wearing a work out suit.

"Oh my gosh!" Yuki recognized this woman. She's the best and top singer and dancing of Japan, Airi Shibuyai. "It's you."

"You have spirit, girl. I like that."

"..."

"I saw you dancing out their and you are good."

"I- I am? I thought I was a little rusty." She blushes while turning away.

"You danced with your heart. You danced like a fool but it means you were expression yourself. I–

"Yuki, please come to the stage. You on in two minutes." A woman yells in the bathroom.

"I have to go." Yuki looks toward the door.

"Hey, do you best and don't worry or care what others think. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"Yes." She runs outside the bathroom and heads for the side stage. The man wired her up to let her dance freely without holding a microphone.

"The last one up, Yuki." The teacher says while Yuki walks on the stage.

Boom! The speakers stopped playing the song. The producer and others went over to the speakers. They won't play.

'The music won't start.' She looks at the side of the stage. 'What am I going to do?'

The crowd became restless and all the light shines on Yuki, making her the spot light.

'I want to sing!' she turns around quickly and smiles. "I'm sing without the music." She talks to herself and talk to the crowd.

**YES - Koko ni Eien ga Aru **

_I was having a dream in the dead of night_

_I protected you with my hands as you were chased by someone; I then awoke_

_You were sleeping quietly next to me_

_Confirming your gentle rhythm, I looked up at the sky_

_At the approaching dawn's nearby_

_There is no other thing I want more, I thought so strongly_

_Surely, because I had come across you_

_Oh! Always, forever Stay by me anytime, I will protect you_

_Yes, this is the answer to why I live_

_Ah, surely, I'm sure, Stay by me all the time, I gaze at you_

_Yes, I will exclusively be by your side, Here is where Eternity lies_

_There seems to be no definite person…_

_But, in an era where such person can't been seen, I've found one, I'm sure_

_Inside my own heart_

**She shines in the spot light like an angel without wings. She sun with so much joy and without fear. She looks so beautiful.**

_It seems I lost them somewhere, sometime _

_You had all of them, the fragments of my heart_

_Oh! Always, forever Stay by me anytime, I won't let go_

_Yes, this is the answer to my birth_

_Ah, surely, surely, Stay by me all the time, in my heart_

_Yes, The future we live for can't be made with only two people_

_The morning sun is fixed to your eyelashes_

_May they not change into tears_

_Oh! Always, forever Stay by me anytime, I will protect you_

_Yes, this is the answer to why I live_

_Ah, surely, I'm sure, Stay by me all the time, I gaze at you_

_Yes, I will exclusively be by your side, Here is where Eternity lies_

_The audience listens to her sing and there hearts melted. As she sing and dance she made her own beat _

When she finished the song there was a great silence for a minute. Yuki thought she did good.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU WERE AWESOME!" A boy yells then the rest of the crowd cheers. This time, they screamed and cheered more then ever, louder then the others. This made Yuki so happy.

Tears appeared in her eyes while she smiles for joy. "Thank you!"

Yuki took a bow then runs off the stage near the other singers. Kenji gives her a high five.

"You were great!" he smiles at her.

"I was so scared." More tears starts running down her cheeks harder.

"Come on, it's over. H.. How about we go out for some ice-cream?"

"No way," Okuni takes Kenji's arm and pull him towards her. "You promised me a date."

"We can go together" Kenji looks at Okuni then Yuki.

Yuki felt Okuni's glare so she can stay away but ice-cream sounds good after being on that hot stage.

* * *

**When she received her ice-cream from Kenji, she left him with Okuni. He didn't seemed happy about it but Yuki needed to get home. **It was getting dark and it's only six thirty. She would be late for the party if she didn't hurry. 

'I need a privet place.' She looks around to find where people would be less. 'Let's see.'

She noticed the park has less people inside so she goes over there and walks to find somewhere to teleport back home.

"In the bushes." She says while walking towards a group of tall figure men. They were more then twelve of them and they weren't human. She can smell their blood. They are Level E vampires.

She stopped in her tracks and let them surround her. Her eye's glows crimson red and her nails grew sharper.

"A pureblood." One says while taking out his long tongue and licking his saliva off his lips.

"**I'm Princess Yuki, and your time has come to an end." **Yuki says while her nails glow hot pink.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What you think? LOL I know... I finally updates. Sorry about the long wait but school is first. LOL. **

**Oh, I lost my editor for this story I think he or she changed their username. If you are out there, tell me where you are! I want my editor back. (Cries) _PLEASE._**


	8. A Cage

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**The Cage**

* * *

**When she received her ice-cream from Kenji, she left him with Okuni. He didn't seemed happy about it but Yuki needed to get home. **It was getting dark and it's only six thirty. She would be late for the party if she didn't hurry. 

'I need a privet place.' She looks around to find where people would be less. 'Let's see.'

She noticed the park has less people inside so she goes over there and walks to find somewhere to teleport back home.

"In the bushes." She says while walking toward a group of tall figure men. They were more then twelve of them and they weren't human. She can smell their blood. They are Level E vampires.

She stopped in her tracks and let them surround her. Her eye's glows crimson red and her nails grew sharper.

"A pureblood." One says while taking out his long tongue and licking his saliva off his lips.

"**I am Princess Yuki, and your time has come to an end." **Yuki says while her nails glow hot pink.

"Princess?"

They start to move closer to her with their watery mouths and sharper fangs. "With your blood, we will live forever!"

They start attacking and Yuki prepares to fight back but people in black suits surround her and kills off the Level E's.

'What is–

"Princess, come here!" one of the men in black grabs her arm and takes her off the battle. "We can take care of this, Princess." He takes her to the ends of the park, to a black limo with Kyo standing in front of the open door.

"Kyo?" Yuki looks at her brother and is release by the men.

"Get in!" he yells at her and moves out the door way to let her get in.

Yuki gets in and slides over to the next seat and look out the window. Kyo got in and the driver takes off.

"Yuki, don't ever leave like that again, we were so worried!" Kyo yells at her and place a hand on her lap. "I'm so happy I got you in time."

"I could have taken care of myself, **brother**."

"I know you can but if you get hurt it will hurt your body and you won't be able to make it to our cousins party."

"I'm still mad." She turns her head toward the window. "How did you find me?"

"I had my men follow you since you left. It was pretty easy since you were on television, singing. You have a nice voice."

"Thanks but I don't need protection."

"You are a princess of the vampires, if something had happened to you, hell will break loose."

"Princess . . . " she repeats her tittle to herself then leans back in her seat. "I was having a wonderful day until now."

"You are going to a party tonight, and you will have fun." He tries to cheer her up "Besides, you will see all our family members and they will appoint a task for you."

"A task?"

"Yes, like me, I'm head of security in this kingdom. You are head of the council but you still have others in power above you."

"Our parents are above me."

"Yes, but so is the family. You are still young and soon you will be ready to become queen someday."

"Queen . . . But, you will be king first then I will rule after five hundred years after you."

"That's how it works."

"Well, at the lease I have time for a little freedom."

The pull up to the castle and they see their mother standing on top of the steps with a worry mix with relief face.

"Prepare for a talk."

"Yeah, I know."

Yuki waits until her brother gets out the car then she did to grab and held be her mother.

"Yuki, don't ever worry me like that again! You could have been killed." Her mom cries and squeeze her tightly.

"I'm fine, mom. Nothing happened."

"Something was about to happen if my men haven't followed you." Kyo walks past them and goes inside. "We have to get ready for a party."

"Mom, I can . . . can't breathe."

"I'm sorry but I was so concern, with all of these murders going around." She lets go and ushers her back inside the mansion. "Your father and I were so concern who lost you again."

"I can take care of myself, mom."

"I know but I'm not going to risk it."

"My Ladies, the King wishes his daughter out in the garden." A servant says to both of them.

'Oh, no.' Yuki sighs then looks at her mother. "Excuse me, mother."

Yuki goes into the garden and doesn't see her father anywhere so she sits on the edge of the water fountain and looks at the rare fish.

"You're in a cage as well." She gets up and looks at the bird cages.

"Yuki, why did you run away?" a voice on the side of her, her father's, speaks to her.

"I didn't run away, father. I needed to get out."

"You went outside without my permission."

Yuki stands up quickly and looks at him. "_Please try to understand, father_, I haven't done a **thing** on my own. I don't even call or have friends. I needed to get out. I've been in this place for a whole month and that was the first time I finally stepped outside these walls. Its summer time and **I know my role as a princess but** I do need some freedom."

"You were attacked today."

"They stood against me and they never attacked me or had a chance."

"I was worried I lost you again." He holds her from behind and rests his chin on her head. "Yuki, I'm sorry for keeping you trapped in here but you must understand, I do it to protect you. Vampire hunters, witches, and now werewolves are after us, I must protect you and my kingdom."

"I understand father but, can I at lease go out in the morning? I don't care about the body guards following me. My dream is to sing and dance and I want to do it."

"Yes, I saw you on the television today, and you really have a voice. You get that from your mother." He grins and feels her hand touch his arm in comfort. "I will sleep on the matter but first, we have to get rid of the Class E out of this territory."

"Getting rid of them will be easy." She makes an evil grin then turn around to her father. "Now, don't we have a party to get to?"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Sorry it took me so long. I was on vacation with no internet for me to reach. Next chapter your going to love it, Yuki really becomes a vampire princess. LOL**


	9. Attacks and a Wolf Servant

Vampire Princess

By: Lady Danielle

**You will be surprise at the end of this! YOU WILL AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A WHILE. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY. I was** having a writers block and see what I could have done to make you fall out out of your seats. I bet you will once you get to it. LOL OH YEAH I'M EVIL!! BWAHAHAHA (Evil laugh)

* * *

**Attacks and a Wolf Servant**

* * *

_Sitting on her mother's lap in the carriage with her brother and father filling the rest of the royal carriage. Young Yuki stays closer to her mother to get warmth from the cold winter outside. It's snowing and the royal vampire family were traveling though the cold white snow of 1600 Japan. _

"_Winter like these are so bothersome." Yuki pouts and leans into her mother's stomach. "I wish it would just stop. When will they invent cars? I'm sick of these slow contraction."_

"_Looking into the future again, dear sister?" Kyo looks down at his little sister with a smile. _

"_Yes but not too far because it comes a little blur."_

"_What do you mean, Yuki?" her father asks his only daughter. _

"_My future is a blur. When I try to go to my human age, thirteen, I can't see anything during that time."_

"_I'm sure you will get it, my child."_

"_I hope so too, father."_

"_Oh, dear!" her mother looks outside of the carriage and found a group of vampire hunters. _

"_What's wrong mother?" Yuki looks out the window and start shaking because they begin to become surrounded._

_The carriage stopped and the smell of blood filled the air which came from the carriage men. _

"_Mommy," Yuki grabs on to her mother then hear her father leaving the carriage. _

"_Kyo, Yuki. Get far away from here, quicky!" her mother tossed Yuki to her brother._

_Before Yuki can reach out for her mother, her brother flew up into the air then away. But, after flying through the rough blizzard Yuki's vision turned into a white ground and forgetting everything._

Yuki gasps for air and lean up in her seat of the limo. She shivers and try to collect air from around her.

"Yuki, are you all right?" her brother asks her then places a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Kyo." Yuki takes his hand away gently then sits back into her chair wearing a red ball gown with her breast trying to slip away from the tightness to her corset. "Just a past memory." Her hair is down in spiral curls and jewelry glows her face. She sighs then looks outside the dark limo window. "Are we almost there?" she looks into the darkness and see nothing, not even the street. The limo's windows is design to let no light in or out.

"We are about to pull up on the mansion soon." her father looks at her with a smile going across his face.

Yuki starts digging through her small hand bag to find an important letter which she has to give to a special vampire hunter. Which would be at the party as a protector. 'My plan would go into action, starting tonight.' she smiles at the letter then feels the Limo stops and outside becomes a little loud.

"Here we are." her brother smiles as the door on his side is open by the driver. Outside there are guards on each side of the wide stairs of the mansion.

First, her brother gets out then her with him standing near the door with his arm offered to her. She takes it then watch as the guards and fellow vampires bow as they start walking up the stairs.

"Whose going to be here, family? Friends? Or both?" she ask her brother as they approach the last step. They pull on to the side as their parents step in front of them. The royal family must be presented as the parents then the children.

"Family, the most. And since most of us are pureblood's then they will be vampire hunters for protections. With all the killings."

"I'll make the killings stop. They stop tonight." Yuki mumbles to herself then stops herself before entering the ballroom. "I'll be right back, Kyo."

"Oh, no you don't. Where are you off to? You shouldn't wonder by yourself."

"You said I'll be protected, right? What's the worse that can happen?" she smiles then slipping out her brother's arms.

"Princess!" Kyo calls out for her but she resist.

"No worries." she disappears when she notices her father was calling her.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" her father sighs out loud.

"She's just like her father." his wife smiles at her husband with joy.

"And that worries me."

"This place is very protected, she will be fine."

**Yuki appears in a hallway room to find her cousin Sara** behind the second grands staircase to the full dinning room. She's wearing a long gold dress with diamonds and her hair is in curls. Sara is looking out through the certain to the ballroom with a small on her face.

Yuki looks around the hallway to find anyone, bodyguards, her parents, no one is protecting her. "Some security." she mumbles then gets her cousins attention.

"Yuki." Sara smiles at her with her fangs showing then walks over to her. "You look beautiful."

"I love your dress. I rather where that dress." she receives a hug from her and a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." she pulls away then looks down at Yuki. "So, are you here to escort me in? My grandfather ran off somewhere. Maybe flirting again." she pouts.

Both laugh then stop once trumpets start playing for Sarah to come in.

"Come with me, escort me." Sara takes her arm with a smile.

"That would be ruining tradition but I will." Yuki says then feels a shiver run up her spine and she starts to lose her balance.

"Yuki!" Sara grabs her before she falls.

"Sorry. Don't know what happened." she shakes her head.

"You sure?"

"Yes, come on." Yuki smiles then let both of them appear out the certain.

Within the ballroom, the whole room is dark with real candle lights on the wall, and full of people who are related to Yuki and Sara. They are some friends Yuki knows from her old school, Aidou, Ichijou, Kaname, and others. But, as much Yuki notice them she didn't acknowledge them staring at them. Something in the air is bothering her. She has a feeling something is seriously wrong.

Before Yuki notices both her and her cousin is in the middle of the dance floor, Sara lets go of her and goes to her grandfather who takes her with a smile. Kyo appears on the dance floor and takes Yuki by the hand but out of reflex she hits his hand gently.

"Yuki?"

"Sorry, reflex." she takes her brother's hand and is taking to the side. Something is wrong and her body and her mind is slowly reacting to it.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Kyo asks his little sister once he took her to the side.

"I'm not sure but something doesn't feel right." her eyes glow red as she looks at the ceiling to see a glass painted ceiling. "Something is–

Bam! The glass ceiling breaks and a heard of countless Class E comes pouring down. Everyone moves out the way to the side for shelter leaving Yuki alone near the wall. She puts up a pink forcefield around her body as the glass starts falling.

"I was right. A room full of pure bloods will get you guys out from hiding." a small smile appears on her face as she puts down her shield and place it in front of the vampires in the room. They try to attack the others but Yuki's shield doesn't scratch which leaves her free to kill.

"Pureblood!"

"Pureblood!"

"Princess."

The all go look at her with mad eyes and saliva dripping out there lips.

"If you touch my Princess **you will die.**" a familiar vampire hunter comes out in front of Yuki with his vampire gun and she knew it was her loyal servant and friend whose been posing as an enemy to vampires, Yargari Touga.

"You've come to rescue me, your so sweet." Yuki giggles then takes his arm and hugs him.

"Princess!" Touga tries to get free to protect her but she won't let go.

"I can handle it just find." she holds out her hand to the wild vampires and a beautiful blue and pink flames comes out of her palm. It came out like a large flamethrower and burns and take in the level E vampires like a flowing river. Then it turns into a large tornado as the floor opens to the Earth's hot and flame core. "As much it pains me to do this, I must punish those who kill." she close her eyes and let the red tears flow. Then, the tornado full of class E goes into the earths core to die. Yuki closes her hand shut to make the ground come back together. 'Zero.' it made her think of Zero and how she has to kill him someday.

"Clean your face, my Princess." Touga gives her a tissue for her tears then lowers himself on one knee .

Yuki cleans her face then runs her hands through his curly hair while taking her shields down. "Aren't you suppose to go 'beastly' tonight? It is the full moon, Touga."

"Your protection is more important than mines, my lady." his eyes look up at hers and she watches them as they glow wolf-like amber, he's a werewolf. "I **will** protect you. Even if you don't want me to."

"Your so cute!" she rubs her hand against his ear to make him growl in pleasure. "Oh, I love you Touga."

He takes her and kisses her fingers. "And I you, my lady." he starts a trail of kisses up her body against her flesh, on her breast top, her collar bone, her neck, and finally to her cheek.

When Yuki was a child she saved Touga's life and he devoted his life to her. In the year 1500 she saved him from being killed by villagers and since that day he's been working under her secretly.

"You better go before you really start a scene. See you later tonight" she let him go and he leaves quickly into the night.

"Yuki!" her mother comes over to her and gives her a bear hug. "I was so worried."

"M-mom... can't breath."

"Sorry."

Everyone looks at her with fear but also relieve. Kyo comes over and uses his powers to send every piece of glass from the floor back perfectly on the ceiling.

"You are always full of surprises, Yuki." Kyo didn't even know about Touga.

"I know! Now, come on this is my cousin's party! Now party!" she claps her hands together then giggles; not innocent.

**After the whole party of shaking hands, dancing, and meeting family members the party ended and some staid the night and some gone to there coffins/homes before the sun comes up. **It's six in the morning and the sun making its appearance in the sky slowly. Yuki retired to a guess bedroom she was assigned to and lay down in her bed with a towel around her. She took a bath before getting in and was too tired to put on night clothes.

Yuki opens her eyes quickly as a paw touch her hips. The touch was familiar, Touga in wolf form, and made her relax. "Touga, no dirt on the bed." she close her eyes as she feels his fur brush against her front and his body comes on the side of her to lay down. She reach out to him and starts running her hand against his wavy wolf hair.

The sun starts peaking though the black curtains and she feels and hears the moving and shifting of his bones. And in second she was holding a naked man.

"Had a nice run?" she opens her eyes with a smile to look at his ambers.

"Yes, my lady." he runs his leg over her body and hugs her. This made Yuki blush , as usual when he does this. "My lady." he kisses her neck hungrily.

Yuki knows he's in heat and knows she has to stop him before he gets out of hand. Even though she lets him kiss her she never had sex with him or looks forward to it.

"Touga." she grabs his neck and makes him pull away. "Control yourself." she looks at the disappointment in his eyes.

"I wish to only..." her hands from his neck quickly goes to his mouth and force him to offer his neck to her. She lowers to his chest then sink her fangs into his color bone.

* * *

**LADY DANIELLE: YOU SHOCKED? YOU SHOCKED? I know you are!! **I added some sexual feeling in it but trust me she will never do it with Touga; i think. LOL. Enjoyed? Tell me how your freaked out! COME ON TELL MEEE!! BWAHAHAHAHAH BWAHAHHA I'M EVIL!!


End file.
